


Neo: Metamorphosis

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boob job, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, Discipline, Doggy Style, Dominance, Edging, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Foot Jobs, Futa!Neo - Freeform, Futanari, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Metamorphosis, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Telekinesis, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Glynda's job is on the line when she is instructed by Ozpin to deal with a particular promiscuous student, and has a rather unorthodox method of doing so.Neo tries to seduce Glynda, but she may have bitten off more than she can chew, and goes through a life changing transformation.





	Neo: Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by Icescreamscoops
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, and if you have a request of your own that you'd like to see, feel free to comment it, and I'll get it done as soon as I can.

As if being a senior Professor at the most prestigious academy in the kingdom wasn’t stressful enough, there was one issue that Glynda had been forced to deal with. She had tried to put it off for as long as she could for a mixture of reasons, although notably her reluctance to deal with the particular student that the problem revolved around, as well as being all together uncomfortable about the whole situation. However, Ozpin had insisted that she was the only one suitable to deal with such a delicate problem as the student that commonly went by the name of Neo.

Neo was a first year student, and had already built herself somewhat of a reputation during her time at Beacon. For starters, she was unlike any other student that Professor Goodwich had ever come across, with a physiology unlike any that anybody working at Beacon had ever come across. 

Unlike most people, who have either a penis or a vagina, Neo had both. Although the staff at Beacon had refrained from making this information public, it wasn’t long before most of the students knew about this, and the explanation as to how they found out was a rather simple one. Rather than being reserved or embarrassed about her body, as Glynda had expected, Neo was quite open about the fact that, other than everything else about her being female, she had a penis, as well as testicles, just a little bit above her vagina.

Word got out about Neo’s penis, mostly via the countless huntresses she dated while at Beacon. Her first ‘girlfriend’, Yang Xiao Long had confessed to her team that she had a little bit of a crush on Neo, only to be asked out by the girl later that very same day. After just a week of dating, Neo dumped Yang, stating that she had become ‘boring’ much to the blonde’s dismay, and to add insult to injury, the petite huntress in training had moved on to Yang’s half sister, Ruby.

Neo and Ruby seemed to get along well, almost a month in fact, until out of the blue, Ruby caught Neo having sex in her own bed with Ruby’s teammate, Weiss Schnee. This was arguably when Neo’s infamy truly began. Her affair with the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company started a public scandal, humiliating both Weiss and Ruby, but bringing herself into the limelight. Neo adored the attention that she got from being the infamous hermaphrodite of Beacon, no matter how many girl’s she humiliated in the process.

At this point, it would have been impossible for Neo to hide either her promiscuous lifestyle or the fact that she had a cock, considering that it came to light during what the media dubbed as the ‘Schnee Scandal’ that every girl that Neo had ever dated became pregnant shortly before she broke up with them.

Of course, Ozpin and Glynda were amongst the first to hear about this, with both of them agreeing that something had to be done about the troublesome young huntress. Ozpin ordered Glynda to solve the problem, however, this proved to be more of a challenge than either of them could have ever expected. Since Neo wasn’t ‘technically’ breaking the law, or any school rules, there wasn’t anything that the staff at Beacon could do, except implore her to simply stop impregnating girl’s.

Not all that surprisingly, this only encouraged Neo further to carry on as she was, fuckign and impregnating huntresses all around Beacon. To Glynda’s surprise, many girl’s were willing, even desperate in some cases, to fuck Neo, some curious to see what all the fuss was about, while others wanted a bit of fun, and of course, there were the odd few that thought they might be able to encourage Neo to settle down with them. Pyrrha Nikos, for example, lasted well over a month during her relationship with Neo, and many people thought that she might be the ‘one’. However, once there was a baby in the belly of the invincible girl, not only did Neo break up with her, but she revealed that during their relationship, she had had several affairs and impregnated several other women, including Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Blake Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie, and even Neo’s own teammates, Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai.

By the end of her first year in Beacon, Neo had impregnated just about every girl that attended there, forcing entire teams such as team RWBY to miss their exams at the end of the school year due to being on maternity leave.

At the start of Neo’s second year in Beacon, Glynda had been summoned by Professor Ozpin, who chastised her for failing to resolve the problem student that had impregnated almost every huntress at Beacon. The girl’s that Neo had impregnated in her first year had all given birth either before or during the break in between years, depending on when they were impregnated, but rumours began to spread that Neo was planning to fuck every girl she hadn’t already had last year, as well as working her way back through the ones she already had. 

What’s more, with the Vytal festival this year, huntresses from all over Remnant, form Atlas, Haven and Shade academies would be coming to Beacon, making them vulnerable to impregnation by Neo. The headmasters form the other schools had demanded that Ozpin solve the problem, though he didn’t know how to do that, and so had reassigned Glynda to the job, emphasising that it was her job on the line if even one girl got pregnant by Neo this year.

As a result of the events that had transpired over the past twelve months, Glynda had called Neo into her office, one week before the start of term, hoping to successfully negotiate with her.

“Hello Neo.” Glynda stated, as the admittedly adorable girl entered her office. From the look of her, one wouldn’t expect her to have impregnated literally dozens of girl’s last year. Then again, one wouldn’t expect her to have a penis either.

Neo smiled sweetly at the blonde older woman, making Glynda mildly uncomfortable. She had heard all about Neo’s various sexual relations; she had a reputation – as well as being promiscuous and unfaithful – for being extremely dominant, as well as being an expert manipulator. The older huntress cleared her throat. Perhaps this would be even more difficult than she initially anticipated.

“Please, take a seat.” Glynda told the girl. Neo nodded, sitting opposite the woman. “Are you aware of why I asked you to come here?” Glynda asked the mute girl. Neo shook her head, giving the Professor a wide eyed innocent look that almost made her feel bad for having to discipline her.

“This is a rather... delicate, area...” Glynda began, only to be immediately interrupted by Neo’s soft giggling. The girl’s multi-coloured eyes were apparently fixed on the Professor’s crotch, misinterpreting her reference to a ‘delicate area’ as her own vagina. This wasn’t the first time that Neo had fantasised taking on the stoic, seemingly impossible to seduce Glynda Goodwich, but she had just now made the decision to make her motives in regards to the older huntress known.

Glynda’s cheeks glowed red at Neo’s inappropriate implication. She ought to have been flattered that such an attractive girl as Neo would find herself attractive enough even at her age to even consider having sex with. In fact, had it not been for Neo’s obvious ulterior motives – knowing that seducing Glynda would give her access to all sorts of information on teachers and students alike – Glynda may have fallen for the girl’s charms a long time ago. Her fluttering eyelashes and adorable demeanour were, after all, a convincing act.

“T-That is exactly the kind of thing I am talking about, young lady!” Glynda spoke as sternly as she could, although was clearly already crumbling under the pressure, intimidated by the young hermaphrodite in her office. “That sort of behaviour is unacceptable! You may not strictly be breaking any school rules, but your actions have cost dozens of budding young huntresses their educations due to your apparent insistence on impregnating every girl in Beacon!”

Neo cocked her head, as if she didn’t know what the woman was talking about. Glynda went to speak, when all of a sudden, Neo shot up from her seat, leapt over the desk, and straddled the older huntress in her chair behind her desk, before the woman could even blink.

“NEO!” Glynda roared, angry and afraid at the same time. She could feel the girl’s growing erection pressing against her crotch which – from what she had heard – was large enough to rival that of some of the best hung men at Beacon, even despite the young huntress’s short stature. 

The Professor reached past Neo for her scroll which was on her desk to call for assistance, but the girl simply swatted the woman’s hand away. She opened her mouth to order Neo off of her, and the younger huntress seized her opportunity, sending her mouth crashing against Glynda’s with all the strength she could muster, forcing the woman into a very much unwanted kiss. Glynda struggled and squirmed under the girl, but she was deceptively strong, effortlessly pinning the woman’s arms to her sides as she violated her mouth with her own tongue, exploring every inch of her and tasting her saliva, while simultaneously sharing her own with Glynda.

After a few minutes of one sided kissing and struggling, Glynda eventually managed to separate her lips form Neo’s, finally able to breathe properly again, although her eventual success was due in no small part to the fact that Neo needed to take a breath too.

Glynda was forced to admit that she didn’t know what to do. The girl was stronger than her, and had a reputation for being extremely dominant, which if that was even half true, meant that Glynda would have to find a way out of this fast. She had never heard of an instance where Neo had fucked a girl against her will, but judging by the rumours that she was as persuasive as she was dominant, this only increased Glynda’s fears of ending up as one of Neo’s countless lovers that were always competing with each other to spend just a night with the girl once again. Once intelligent girl’s that gave up on their huntress studies, practically becoming mindless bimbo’s for Neo’s pleasure.

Glynda vowed that that would not happen to her. She refused to become some slave that was obsessed with Neo and her terrifyingly big cock, that Glynda could feel straining against the girl’s clothes, demanding to be freed in introduced to whichever of the Professor’s holes the younger huntress fancied that day.

“You leave me no choice...” Glynda muttered under her breath, inaudible to the girl. Just as Neo was deciding what she would do first with her latest prey, she found herself thrown backwards by a powerful unseen force. The girl let out a silent yelp, as she was thrown back over Professor Goodwich’s desk and into her seat, causing the chair to fly backwards until she crashed against the door. 

The pink and brown haired girl barely heard a click behind her, turning to see that the door had been locked, stopping anybody form disturbing the pair. Her heart thumping in her chest, Neo tried to get out of her seat, but was forced to sit straight up by the same unseen force that pinned her legs down and pinned her arms to the arms of the chair.

Neo was panicking now, not knowing what on Remnant was going on. She tried again to get up, but this time, as well as the unknown force, several long thin ropes flew towards her. The girl was helpless to resist, as she found her arms bound tightly at the wrists and elbows to the arms of the chair. Several more ropes snaked around her body, tying her to the back of the chair so that she was forced to sit up straight, with one rope wrapping around her abdomen just below her bust, and another wrapping around her chest, painfully squeezing her breasts in between the two ropes. Finally, her legs were tied at the ankles and knees to the legs of the chair, leaving her unable to move any part of her body from the neck down.

“I didn’t want it to come to this Neo.” Glynda told her, regaining the attention of the younger girl. The Professor was sitting on top of her desk, facing Neo, with one leg crossed over the other and her riding crop in her hand. Neo struggled against the ropes that bound her, but Glynda’s expertise in her own semblance made it impossible to try to escape with any degree of success.

“However, with my career as a huntress on the line, as well as the educations of the huntresses in training at this school, you have forced me to take drastic measures.” Glynda continued, as she used her semblance of telekinesis to pull Neo’s chair closer to her, until the girl was within arm’s reach of the teacher.

Neo cursed the fact that she was a mute. Without the use of her hands, she had no way of bargaining or negotiating with Glynda, and seeing no other way out, Neo feared that she may have bitten off more than she could chew.

Glynda used her semblance to tear the clothes from Neo’s body, ripping them off through the rope. Neo gasped, as she was stripped naked while tied to the chair, unable to resist the forces that tore her clothes away from her, from her blouse, to her skirt, to her sock, and last but not least, her bra and underwear. The girl had never been more humiliated in her life, having been forced into the nude by her teacher, and while she was aroused, no less.

The Professor seemed not to care about the girl who was struggling, paying no mind to her pert little breasts that were squashed between the two ropes. Instead, Glynda’s eyes fell upon the main attraction, the part of Neo that had caused so much trouble in Beacon over the past year.

“Oh my! I heard that you were big, Neo, but this...” Glynda trailed off, as she admired the girl’s enormous member, made to appear even bigger than it was when compared to the rest of the body of the person that it belonged to. Retrieving a tape measure from her desk drawer, Glynda began to take measurements of Neo’s cock.

“Hmm... fifteen inches in length... oh my, eleven inches in girth; that’s more than three and a half inches in width!” Glynda exclaimed, having finished measuring Neo’s cock. “No wonder you drive girl’s crazy – I wonder, have you ever hurt anybody with your cock before?” Neo shook her head. 

‘Of course not!’ She thought to herself. ‘Why would it hurt? My cock only makes girl’s feel good!’Glynda remained unaware of Neo’s thoughts, as she continued to inspect the girl’s twitching member.

“That thing is rather large for anybody, let alone a young girl of your... stature.” Glynda smirked, infuriating Neo, who hated being made fun of for her height. “I wonder how you keep yourself from passing out whenever you get an erection!” Neo growled angrily, as Glynda chuckled to herself at the young huntress’s expense.

“That doesn’t really matter now though, does it?” Glynda asked her. “No, all that matters is that you are sufficiently punished for your actions. I’ve thought about how best to go about this for a while; isolating you from other huntresses, having you expelled, putting you in chastity... none of those seem both fair and practical though, do they?” Glynda asked. Neo simply glared angrily in response, relentlessly tiring herself out by struggling against her seemingly unbreakable bonds.

“I eventually came to the conclusion that I would give you one chance to stop your promiscuous behaviour – a chance that you have just squandered – and that if I cannot teach you self restraint, then I will be forced to teach you some discipline!” Glynda explained to the girl, bringing her riding crop down on her own palm with a loud smacking sound that startled Neo enough for her to stop struggling and focus on the woman before her.

The blonde woman smirked, finally having earned the girl’s undivided attention. Reaching up, she took off her glasses and placed them careful in her desk drawer, as well as letting her hair down, allowing her golden locks to tumble down past her shoulders, as Neo looked up at her. She had originally just wanted to seduce Glynda for the benefits of power that she might bring, but now that she saw her up closer than usual, she could see that she was actually rather beautiful. Despite being well into her forties, she had a gorgeous face that managed to be both pretty and mature, as well as a still curvy body, with firm breasts and a tight butt.

“Enjoying yourself?” Glynda asked, gently reaching under Neo’s aching balls with her riding crop to rub the girl’s hidden folds that had probably never been touched, before bringing it up to her face and inspecting it. 

“You’re soaking wet!” Glynda commented. “Neo... are you getting off to this?” Neo looked away from her teacher, ashamed that she was actually becoming further aroused by being dominated. It was a feeling she couldn’t explain. She had always taken the lead with every single one of her mates, never once even showing a hint of weakness or submissiveness, yet now that she was at the mercy of Professor Goodwich, she couldn’t deny that she felt more aroused than she ever had in her entire life.

“To think I ever thought a pretty little thing like you could truly be dominant...” Glynda thought aloud. “I should have known that it was all just an act, or perhaps you believed it yourself? Perhaps even you thought that you were dominant? In any case, I can always tell, and right now, I can tell that you’ve been repressing your masochistic side for far too long.” Glynda told the young girl. “Now, what to do with you...”

Neo would have never thought of herself as having an ounce of submissiveness in her body, but being bound and helpless right now had her more turned on than she could ever remember being. Letting someone else take control for once felt infinitely better than taking control herself. If being dominated felt this good, no wonder so many huntresses were willing to be used and taken advantage of by Neo. If surrendering herself to another gave her this much pleasure, would she ever go back to being dominant?

None of that concerned Glynda. All that she was concerned with was how best to tease Neo. After all, it seemed like an appropriate punishment for the sly manipulative nymphomaniac before her.

Glynda grinned, kicking off her heels, so that her feet were clad only in her nylon tights that went all the way up her legs to the top of her thighs. Neo watched, almost hypnotised by Glynda’s feet, as her right foot reached out towards her cock, finally reaching it. Neo gasped, as Glynda ran her foot down the underside of her member, from the very top all the way down to the bottom. The girl bit her lip, moaning almost silently when the woman repeated the motion in reverse, dragging her foot up the entire length of the shaft to the very tip, before flicking her toes off the end.

Neo whimpered when Glynda took her foot away to remove her tights, but the woman didn’t want to ruin her clothes, after all. Once they were off, the blonde woman’s now bare right foot returned to pleasuring Neo’s gargantuan cock, shortly joined by its left counterpart. With her feet either side of the girl’s member, Glynda began to rub her feet up and down the girl’s shaft, taking her time partially to be a tease, and partially because it just took that long for her feet to get from the base to the tip of Neo’s cock, it was that big.

By now, the student had long since stopped struggling against the rope that bound her, although was still glad that Glynda didn’t remove it. To be bound, taken advantage of, teased... it drove Neo crazy to think that she had been living her entire life without having had the pleasure of any of these things being done to her.

Glynda smirked in satisfaction, as Neo finally gave up on her desire to be the most dominant, and accepted her true sexual self as the submissive one, a masochist, even. It was no longer domination, or ownership over a masses that Neo craved. It was pain, humiliation and being treated like a subhuman piece of dirt that Neo wanted, no, NEEDED. She needed to BE dominated. She needed to BE owned. That was her true desire. 

Just thinking about it made her hot and aroused, unable to think straight. Any and all other thoughts just seemed to fade away, as Neo’s one true goal in life was to be used and abused by whoever wanted to do so to her. Glynda’s feet clamped around either side of her cock helped that. Of course, she wasn’t even worthy to be inside of Glynda’s beautiful pussy or tight little ass. She wasn’t even worthy to get off on the woman’s feet, and was honoured to be allowed to do so.

“That’s it Neo, just relax.” Glynda assured her, as she continually teased the newly submissive girl. “Just let go of your wishes and dreams to be dominant. Let yourself succumb to your obedient, submissive, masochistic side. Let it take over your mind. Let it take over your body. Let it take over your soul...”

Glynda’s voice was almost hypnotic, Neo found, as she obeyed every single instruction that the woman spoke out to her, relaxing and allowing the old, cruel, dominant Neo to die, as the new, obedient, submissive Neo took control of her mind, body and soul.

Neo felt Glynda’s toes curl around the tip of her cock, teasing her relentlessly even further past the point of no return, that would mean that Neo couldn’t go back to her old dominant self. But why would she want to? Why on Remnant would she give up this? To let herself be owned, commanded, rewarded and punished accordingly by another; who would give this all away?

Glynda smirked, as Neo’s cock began to bob up and down with arousal, recognising it as an indicator that the girl was about to orgasm any second and shoot all of her sticky mess all over Glynda’s feet. The huntress simply couldn’t have that.

Just as Neo was on the verge of orgasming, the Professor’s feet left her cock, leaving it bouncing around on the very edge of cumming, but with just too little stimulation to actually do so. The young girl whined at the denial, trying desperately to free her hands to finish herself off, she was that desperate. For her trouble, Neo found herself slapped across the face, her cheek stinging where Glynda had hit her.

“You don’t get to cum.” Glynda told the girl harshly. “You are here for my own amusement only. Just as you used all of those girl’s for your own pleasure and left them begging for more, I’m going to use you to pleasure myself, and by the end of it, you’ll be nothing more than my very own pet... my slave... my property. I will use you when I like, how I like, and rent you to whoever I please. I’ll even let the mother’s of all your bastards come and humiliate you, if it amuses me.”

Oh God, yes! Neo didn’t have to wait for the end; she already wanted all that right now! Her mind was hazy, her thoughts incomprehensible, but none of that mattered. She didn’t need to think anymore, just do as she was told. Glynda chuckled at the girl’s submission, how easily she had transformed from the cocky, dominant little sadist, into nothing more than an object to be used for the pleasure of anybody who wanted to use her. Though Neo’s body still craved its own pleasure, her mind received pleasure enough from being allowed to be used and owned by her superior.

Once Neo’s cock stopped bouncing in desperation so much, Glynda got down from her desk, kneeling before the girl so that her gargantuan cock was positioned between the woman’s breasts. Looking up at it from a low angle made the enormous member look even bigger, and Glynda wondered how on Remnant Neo had ever kept this monstrous thing hidden.

Nothing pleased Neo more right now than to know that she was subject to anything that Professor Goodwich wanted to do to her, as the Professor in question unbuttoned her blouse before taking it off, as well as removing her bra as well, showing off her mature yet still very hot body. She grabbed each of her perky breasts in each hand, before she began to slide herself up and down Neo’s long member, sliding the huge cock between her tits as she massaged them either side of the thick shaft.

Neo moaned silently in pleasure, as she felt Glynda’s tongue begin to lick the underside of her cock as well, with it being big enough that she could use both her tongue and her tits on the girl’s member at the same time. The woman licked and kissed all over the girl’s thick rod, all for her own pleasure of teasing the girl, of course. She was fine with Neo enjoying herself for the time being, safe with the knowledge that as far as Neo was concerned, she had already had her last ever orgasm.

After a few minutes of teasing the student in her office, Glynda decided that she decided that she deserved a bit of pleasure as well, considering that she was the one doing all the hard work while Neo just sat there tied up. As the woman rubbed Neo’s cock between her breasts, she began to squeeze the mounds of flesh on her chest, even playing with her erect nipples between her fingers as she did so, feeling herself getting wet, although maintaining her composure on front of Neo. 

Glynda went on teasing Neo for a while. Considering that she had just been edged once, it wasn’t long before Neo once again found her on the edge of orgasming as a result of her teacher’s torturous teasing. She could feel her balls aching with the absolute need to cum, hoping that Glynda would be kind enough to grant her at least one orgasm, but knowing deep down that that wouldn’t be the case at all.

As expected, just as Neo’s cock began to twitch and throb with the aching desire to cum, Glynda once again denied her even the slightest opportunity to do so. The woman stepped away from the girl, standing up and looking down at her once again desperately trying to free herself from her bindings to masturbate and give herself the satisfaction of the orgasm that she’d been denied twice now. Just as she did before, Glynda slapped Neo was hard as she could, leaving a bright red handprint on the girl’s left cheek, bringing an end to her annoying squirming.

“The more you struggle, the tighter I make it.” Glynda told Neo, using her semblance to tighten the ropes around her arms, legs and abdomen until they were painfully tight, the ropes burning her skin so that she received dark red burns if she moved even slightly. “If you still struggle, I’m going to have to punish you, understand?” Glynda asked. Neo nodded her head solemnly, as Glynda watched a single bead of precum drip from the very tip of the girl’s cock all the way down to the base.

Neo knew the consequences of what would happen if she disobeyed Glynda and began to squirm under the ropes again. Not only would she receive agonising rope burns, the woman would no doubt hit her again, harder. Nevertheless, she got the urge to do so anyway, as she pretended to try to get free anyway. 

“I guess you didn’t understand after all...” Glynda sighed, increasing the tightness of the girl’s ropes yet again so that it felt like barbed wire binding her instead. She wasn’t quite bleeding yet, but her skin under the ropes was turning a deep red. Glynda brought her hand down, again on Neo’s face, this time striking her left cheek, then right, then left, each slap harder than the last. She could see tears welling up in Neo’s eyes from the pain, as she tried not to cry, but she could see precum begin to trickle down her shaft to the base of her cock, indicating that she didn’t exactly mind the pain, rather the opposite.

“Or perhaps you did understand...?” Glynda asked. Neo nodded her head, a cheeky smirk on her face as she blushed, though it was hard to tell, with her cheeks already painted scarlet with red handprints. The Professor chuckled, slapping Neo’s face a few more times. The girl wasn’t even struggling now, yet Glynda continued hitting her anyway.

Eventually she stopped, noticing Neo’s cock throbbing even more than it had when she had been edged earlier. She couldn’t believe it; Neo had gotten even closer to orgasming just from being slapped than she had even from a footjob and a boobjob!

“I told you I always know a masochist when see one.” Glynda told Neo, who nodded her head frantically in agreement, proud of her newfound identity.

The mute girl simply watched as Glynda strolled off to the corner of the room, stripping naked and neatly folding up her clothes and putting them on a small table in the corner, before heading back over to her prey.

Using her semblance once again Glynda manipulated the ropes around Neo. For a split second, the girl foolishly thought that she might be being freed, as the ropes unbound her, only for them to tie her up in a different position, discarding the chair. Neo relaxed, kneeling down and allowing Glynda to tie her in any way she liked, as her arms were forced behind her and tied together at the wrists and elbows, causing her shoulders to be forced back and her small chest to be pushed out. Her legs were surprisingly left free, but the same could not be said for her body, which was dressed in what could only be described as some sort of harness, with rope crisscrossing all across her abdomen. The rope even tied around each of her small pert breasts, not too tightly, but just enough to cause the girl mild discomfort and immense pleasure, squeezing them gently.

What Neo was most afraid might happen though, happened. She watched as Glynda’s ropes snaked around her crotch, wrapping around the base of her cock and tying around it tightly so that her already throbbing erection was prevented from ever going down. The ropes also wrapped themselves around her tender balls, tightly squeezing each one through its own loop, so that her entire set of genitals were bound expertly by the huntresses telekinetically controlled rope. 

Neo whimpered, her cock aching with the repeatedly denied need to cum, her balls sore from all of her pent up semen. She was in s much pain and discomfort that she could barely react when she felt Glynda tug on her hair, forcing her head between her thighs. 

“Instead of enslaving other to pleasure you, you’re going to be enslaved for the sole purpose of pleasuring me.” Glynda explained, as she crossed her legs over behind Neo’s head, tightly pulling her face into her crotch so that her mouth was forced against her pussy. Neo knew what she had to do, and wasted no time in doing it, sticking her tongue out and pushing it in between the older woman’s glistening pink folds. 

Glynda moaned quietly in pleasure, feeling the girl’s wet tongue work its way inside of her, gently pumping in and out of her surprisingly tight hole, considering that the Professor was far from inexperienced. It was a shame that Neo had previously been under the delusion that she was dominant; otherwise she might have had more experience with giving girl’s oral pleasure. She was unfortunately far from the best that Glynda had ever had. Nevertheless, the mere thought of knowing that it was the infamous menace of Beacon between her legs with her tongue thrust into her slit was enough to pleasure Glynda enough.

“That’s it; get your slutty tongue right in there...” Glynda told Neo, as she brought one hand up to her breast to gently squeeze it and play with her nipple, while the other held a firm painful grip on the girl’s hair. Neo tried as much as she could, but her tongue only went so far, pushing it as deep into the woman’s hole as it would go, but apparently that wasn’t enough for her.

“I said get it deeper in there!” The older huntress demanded, grabbing her riding crop and reaching over Neo, bringing it down on her ass. The girl gasped silently in great pain, as a dark red mark was left on her ass from the woman’s riding crop. Still, she didn’t seem to be able to please Glynda enough, as the woman struck her a dozen more times, with no better results.

“Useless bitch...” Glynda muttered under her breath. “Too bad you were so delusional, you can’t even eat a cunt properly. To a slut like you it should come naturally.” 

Neo was conflicted; on the one hand, she felt bad about not being able to pleasure Glynda as much as she wanted to, but on the other hand, the more she disappointed the woman, the more painful strikes of the riding crop she received all across her bottom, and even her back, leaving deep red marks on her skin. As she went on for a few more minutes, Glynda only seemed to get more impatient with her.

“Idiot! Focus on my clit more!” The Professor instructed Neo.

Doing as she was told, Neo ran her tongue up the woman’s folds from her vagina to her clit, circling the small nub with her tongue as she did her best to please the woman that she owed for unlocking her hidden masochism. Glynda moaned in pleasure, seeming to enjoy this more, and so Neo kept up what she was doing, speeding up her tongue movements as she struck the woman’s clit.

“AH! At least you’re a fast learner...” Glynda moaned, as she finally stopped hitting the girl with her riding crop. However, as soon as she did, Neo found herself all of a sudden missing the sensation of having her back and ass beaten by the woman’s weapon.

Just as the girl whined at being starved of the pain that she craved so badly, she felt Glynda’s riding crop venture underneath her, running from the base of her cock to the tip. Had Neo not been mute, she would surely have screamed at the top of her lungs when she received a painful blow to the head of her cock by the huntress’s riding crop. She could have orgasmed form that alone, had it not been for the rope that bound her cock, preventing her from cumming at all.

Glynda chuckled in delight at her masochist’s reaction, as she ran her riding crop down the girl’s member, all the way now form the tip to the base, and then to the girl’s swollen aching balls. It pained Neo just for Glynda to rub her testicles with the crop, let along smack them as she had done to her cock. 

That didn’t stop the blonde woman from doing so, however, as she brought the riding crop down once again, this time on Neo’s left testicle. Neo groaned silently in pain into Glynda’s pussy, as she was viciously struck by the woman in her most tender and delicate place. The older huntress felt the masochist between her legs writhe in agony, as her balls were assaulted by her riding crop, laughing at the poor girl’s pain as her body once again tried to force itself to orgasm, only to be denied by the woman controlling her.

Glynda chuckled as she watched the girl obediently continue to eat her out throughout the agonising, humiliating, torturous punishment. She repeated the motion yet again, this time on Neo’s other testicle, with the same result of bringing the girl close to tears and close to orgasming simultaneously, as her sore and tender balls were abused by the huntress.

Glynda went on doing what most would call torture, continually assaulting Neo’s cock, balls and even her clit that was hidden by the girl’s swollen sack. Despite this, the younger girl couldn’t get enough of the hellish torture, as if all of her senses that she had maintained over the past year at Beacon had been flipped, so that her pleasure was brought to her now by feeling pain and humiliation rather than inflicting it.

After a long time of the girl’s inexperienced cunnilingus while she was being repeatedly struck with a riding crop, Glynda eventually orgasmed, flooding Neo’s mouth with her sweet vaginal juices.

“That’s it, eat it all up!” Glynda ordered, as Neo guzzled down the delicious addictive fluid as if her life depended on it. “There’s a good girl...”

Once Glynda deemed Neo to have done a good enough job, the girl found herself flung to the floor, too exhausted to try to move, not that she could much with the rope still tied tightly around her body. She didn’t even have the energy to look up to see what Glynda was retrieving from a safe under her desk, before she made her way back over to the helpless girl in the middle of her office.

“You’re never going to fuck anybody again. From now on, you’re going to be the one that gets fucked.” Glynda informed Neo, as she fastened the strap on around herself. “You’re just lucky that I’m willing to train you to be able to take cock inside of you.” 

Neo glanced up, her eyes glazed over with lust and vision blurry, as she saw a thick red foot long rod protruding from the Glynda’s crotch. It was nowhere near as long as hers, short by three inches at least, and a little over two in width. Still, in Neo’s virgin pussy or ass, it would still be agonising unless Glynda went very slow and used lots of lube, which she doubted would happen.

The multi-coloured haired girl found herself grabbed by the hair, as Glynda threw her over her desk, bending the girl over so that her ass was sticking out, her cock squished awkwardly between her body and the desk, as Glynda spread her ass cheeks. As expected, the older woman had neglected to use any lube, nor take it slow, as she briefly pressed the tip of the dildo against Neo’s ass teasingly, before plunging it in. Neo bit down so hard on her lower lip that she tasted blood, and her eyes began to water, as she felt more degraded than she had in her entire life from being penetrated by her teacher.

“Are you crying?” Glynda asked. “How pathetic; it’s barely halfway in!” The woman laughed, as she bucked her hips, forcing even more of the fake cock into Neo’s ass, the thick girth stretching her hole as it forced its way inside of her/ perhaps if Neo wasn’t a mute, she might have been able to relieve some of the pain by screaming, or at least express it loudly. However, without a voice, the girl was forced to hold in her pent up stress and frustration, her body and mind both quickly becoming addicted to the feeling of being fucked, as Glynda pulled out, only to thrust back inside again.

Neo whimpered silently, as her asshole was slammed into repeatedly by Glynda’s hips that brought the full force of a foot long dildo that slammed again and again into the young girl’s rear. Neo couldn’t take it; the wonderful pain it brought her and the glorious humiliation was all well and good, but it meant nothing to her if she couldn’t orgasm. It was one thing to serve and obey, but it was another thing entirely to do so while constantly being refused any chance of feeling such pleasure herself.

Not that Glynda cared. The only thing the woman cared about was teaching Neo a much needed lesson, and if she was able to humiliate her and make herself feel good in the process, why not?

Glynda hooked her fingers around the corners of Neo’s mouth, using that as leverage as she ploughed the girl’s ass from behind, causing drool to run down the girl’s chin and down her neck, making a mess of her. Her cock was oozing so much precum as it was pressed against her body, the head of it nestled between her little breasts, almost reaching her chin it was so long, and she was so short.

The petite mute felt as though she was going to burst if she didn’t cum soon. Glynda continued to brutally fuck her as fast and hard as she could, painfully burying the entire length of her strap on cock into the girl’s rear over and over again for what felt like an eternity. 

After what must have been at least half an hour, Glynda slid the entire length of the dildo out of Neo’s rear hole. She pressed a finger into the girl, feeling it slide in easily now that her anal virginity was no more, and her walls were thoroughly permanently stretched. There was no doubt that Neo would find it impossible to walk after this, not that she wanted to be anywhere else other than around Glynda’s thick dildo. 

Satisfied with her work, Glynda didn’t even need to move Neo to get to her next hold, simply aiming her strap on a little lower so that it pressed against the girl’s soaking wet, yet unbelievably tight pussy lips.

Neo waited with bated breath, as she felt the tip of the cock press against her hole, before Glynda moved it to her clit, teasing her mercilessly, driving the poor denied girl crazy, before she returned the cock to her tight hole. After a few more seconds of waiting, Glynda bucked her hips forward, slamming the strap on dildo into Neo’s cunt, penetrating past her cervix, stealing her virginity and reaching all the way into her uterus.

Pleasure ad pain like nothing she had ever felt flooded Neo’s body, as she craved even more of this incredible feeling, addicted to the sensation of being fucked. The Professor wasted no time, as she began to piston her hips back and forth, doing to Neo’s pussy exactly what she did to her ass, sliding the cock in and out. The only difference this time was that it was far easier to get into Neo’s pussy, with her hole being slightly bigger and lubricated with the girl’s vaginal juices from her arousal.

“You dirty bitch.” Glynda spat, as she continually fucked the student. “Getting off to being fucked by your teacher in her office... I’ve never met such a big of a slut as you in my entire life!” The woman told the girl as she violated her, stretching her vagina walls around the two inch cock that she was wearing. 

Neo was barely able to form a comprehensible thought, her mind occupied with thoughts of nothing other than serving, obeying, pleasuring, and submitting. She wouldn’t have even recognised herself if she saw how she was up until she entered Glynda’s office that day. The calm, collected, dominant young huntress in training was now dead, and in her body, a mad, lust crazed subservient masochistic slut was born, or to be more accurate, had been unlocked and freed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, beneath her soul, Neo had always known that this was her true self, but it took somebody extracting it from her for her to fully realise and come to terms with that.

As Glynda savagely and relentlessly fucked Neo’s dripping wet cunt from behind, she killed off any remnant of the transformed girl’s remaining dominance. After all this time and effort that Glynda had spent dominating Neo, the girl had finally been fully and completely reborn as what they were both certain as her true self. The Professor gave her pussy a few more hard thrusts, before pulling out of her and letting the girl go.

Without Glynda to hold her up, Neo crumpled in a heap to the floor, her entire body aching in pain. She was unable to stand, her legs numb from the fucking, and barely able to move a muscle, with her arms and torso still bound and her energy completely drained from her. Saliva drooled from her mouth and onto the floor beneath her, and she was crying tears of joy at finally being free – ironic, considering her position, but at least now she could finally be the masochist that she was meant to be.

“I suppose if you could talk, you’d be thanking me about now?” Glynda spoke, almost as out of breath as Neo was from the exhausting session they had just had. Neo mustered up the energy to nod her head slowly; it was the least she could do for the woman that had unlocked her true self. Looking over at the clock, Glynda was shocked to see that they had been here doing this for three hours now. 

“Well, I suppose I have been denying you this entire time...” Glynda sighed, as Neo felt the older huntress use her semblance to roll her onto her back, before the ropes around her cock and balls were untied, and Neo’s genitals were freed. Glynda hesitated to grant the girl her orgasm, waiting for her to dare to make a move, but by now, Neo had learned her place; she didn’t cum unless Glynda allowed it.

Actually impressed by how quickly the student had learned her role, Glynda thought it only fair to reward her after three long, arduous hours of serving her like a good girl. Sure, Neo may be a slut for pain, but she deserved a release at least, otherwise what was her motivation for obeying?

With one swing of riding crop, Glynda struck Neo’s throbbing member hard, almost breaking the crop as she did. That alone was enough to push Neo over the edge, as three hours worth of pent up cum erupted form the tip of her cock, shooting up into the air since the girl was on her back. The whimpering moans that the girl made were music to Glynda’s ears, indicators of her submission, and the expression of pure bliss at succumbing to her masochism was worth the work. Of course, since Neo was on her back, her semen that shot up into the air would soon fall down, and there was only one place for it to go.

Seconds after climaxing, Neo found herself being showered with the gargantuan amounts of cum that she produced, rope after rope of her own hot, thick mess falling down onto her, splattering all over her face, chest, breasts, stomach... making a mess of the girl, utterly drenched in her own cum.

“That look suits you better...” Glynda told Neo, once her huge orgasm had finally finished, admiring the pretty patterns that the girl made on herself with her own semen. The girl’s cock twitched, and her balls throbbed at finally being free, as Neo found the rest of the ropes around her disappearing, but she was too exhausted to move anyway.

The last thing Neo saw as she passed out was Glynda looking down at her, before nothing...

 

In the days leading up to the start of the year at Beacon, there was much talk about Neo. Nobody had seen her for at least a week, and there were rumours that she had left the academy, since her name no longer appeared on the list of students that attended, and her team even got a replacement huntress to take her place. However, nobody could have anticipated what had really happened to her.

In their week alone together, Glynda had spent up to eight hours a day training Neo. The slut’s training consisted of much more than just taking cocks of various sizes in her holes and down her throat, as the Professor taught he girl how to pleasure both men and women separately and even simultaneously. 

Neo listened and obeyed, doing exactly as she was told, and being rewarded and punished accordingly if she did well or not, although Glynda was sure that sometimes, she enjoyed being punished more than being rewarded. In fact, if she didn’t know that Neo was loyal and obedient, she would have even gone as far to say that she disobeyed her on purpose, WANTING to be punished, usually beatings or humiliation. The only real way to punish Neo was to deny her orgasms, in which case, she would do whatever she could to please Glynda and earn them back.

By the time the school year started at Beacon, Neo was ready to obey any and all commands put to her. She was useless as a huntress now, her only thought or function being to serve and fuck and pleasure and obey, unable to think for herself and unable to say no to anybody that propositioned her.

As students old and new began to settle into the school, rumours began to circulate that there was a girl with a cock living in an abandoned building on the outskirts of Vale, who would so any sexual act demanded of her. Of course, Glynda had started these rumours to drum up business for her new pet, and it wasn’t long before both male and female students showed up to see for themselves how true the rumours were.

Neo smiled to herself, well into the Beacon school year now, as she was fucked by two huntsmen that she didn’t recognise, and ate out the cunt of a huntress who looked somewhat familiar, although the poor mute girl’s brain wasn’t what it used to be when it came to thoughts that didn’t concern sex. Perhaps she had fucked her before. Perhaps the very same vagina that she was eating out had given birth to one of her bastards a few months ago...

She didn’t know. She didn’t care. If she was asked her name, she would likely shrug, having long since forgotten it. The people that visited her at all hours every day kept calling her ‘Neo’, but she didn’t know if that was her name. She didn’t understand half the things that were demanded of her, as her mental state deteriorated, relying heavily on gestures and physical prompts. Most men that came would just flip her over whichever way they wanted her, fuck her, and be done, while many women who wanted more specific things done would often get frustrated at the girl’s lack of understanding, and punish her by flogging, beating or something much worse, although to Neo, worse was better.

She remembered Glynda. The one person that remained ingrained in her brain. Every so often, she would be visited by a person that she recognised, and wonder if they had fucked her, or if she had fucked them before her transformation. Glynda, however, was the one that she always knew. She would ensure that Neo got an appropriate amount of sleep every night, as well as let her cum if none of her visitors had let her do so in a while, and bring her three meals a day, although honestly, the girl’s diet consisted mostly of cum these days.

Neo couldn’t remember a time when she had not simply been used for sex. If Glynda tried to get her to recall a time when she had tried to be dominant, or trained to be a huntress, or worn clothes, or disobeyed an order, the girl would draw a blank, unable to even comprehend the thought of her doing any of those, let alone actually do them. 

She loved it though. This was truly her rightful place, her purpose, her destiny...

Yes, at long last, Neo was home now, and she would remain that way forever...


End file.
